


Family Found

by Lori0



Series: Lori0's Rhife week 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Family Feels, Family | Promise, M/M, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, Rhife Week, There isn't much Andrea in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori0/pseuds/Lori0
Summary: "Things start to settle after the Geostigma crisis."Day five of Rhife week. Prompt was Family | Promise.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Denzel & Cloud Strife
Series: Lori0's Rhife week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739986
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Family Found

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t much actual Andrea/Cloud in this, sadly. More like hints that there was something in the past and there will be something again in the future.
> 
> This was harder to write than I thought it would be when I first got the idea for this prompt. I'd originally planned to have a lot more interaction between Cloud and Andrea as well as Denzel and Andrea but the muse wasn’t co-operating. I actually re-watched Advent Children Complete to try to get a better read on Cloud and Denzel’s characters and relationship but this still feels ooc. It might also be why this is heavier on the Cloud & Denzel than on the Cloud/Andrea.
> 
> I’m not _un_ happy with this, but not exactly happy with it either :( Fair warning, there really isn’t much Andrea in this at all.
> 
> As always, no beta, English isn’t my first language, let me know if you spot any mistakes.

Things start to settle after the Geostigma crisis. Cloud moves back into 7th Heaven, intent on keeping his promise to Denzel, Marlene and Tifa. The boy latches on to him, never straying far whenever he’s not in school and Cloud doesn’t have a delivery run to make. Cloud can feel their little family growing stronger but his bond with Denzel even more so. Tifa’s his best friend, his sister, but for all she does want him around, she doesn’t need him. Marlene is as sweet as ever and he’ll always strive to protect her but she’s got Barret and doesn’t need another father figure. Denzel, however, lets him know, in no uncertain terms, (if gently encouraged by Tifa), that he does need him.

“Hmm… Cloud?” Cloud is sitting up on the roof of 7th Heaven after dinner one night when his thoughts are interrupted. He turns around to find Denzel being prodded forward by Tifa, who looks at Cloud and winks before leaving, closing the door behind her.

“What’s up, kid?” He asks, patting the ground beside him in invitation. Denzel sits down next to him, whole sides touching and Cloud drapes an arm around his shoulders. They sit in silence for a bit, before Denzel seemingly gathers his courage to ask the question on his mind.

“Cloud? Are we… Are we a family?”

“Of course we are. An unconventional, a bit mismatched one but I have it on good authority that those are the best kind.” He smiles at the kid, hoping he’s managed to lay to rest whatever was bothering him but Denzel’s still frowning in thought, looking at the ground. So Cloud hugs him closer and waits out his next question.

“Would… Do you…” He falls silent again for a while, before finally blurting out his question. “Can I call you dad?” That sets off a whirlwind of thoughts in Cloud’s head and he must stay silent a bit too long because Denzel is pulling away, eyes shiny with tears. So Cloud says the only thing he really can.

“Yes”

…

So life goes on and things settle. They still find people with Geostigma every once in a while, people who weren’t outside for the Rain and can’t make it out to the church. They’ve all taken to carrying Holy Water from the church pool with them and Tifa keeps a stock at the bar. Denzel seems to find most of them and when asked he’ll only say that She’s telling him where to go.

But there aren’t that many people with the 'stigma anymore and life is quiet.

Cloud wishes he knew why it feels like something is missing. When he closes his eyes, sometimes, he can feel a weight in his ears, brushing his neck and a faint sound of music, half remembered.

…

“Do you remember how to get there?”

“Yes”

“Good. Take Cloud with you this time.”

“Why?”

“Because this one’s an old friend. I think Cloud would like seeing him again.”

“Do you think… it’ll make the sadness go away?”

“I hope so.”

…

Denzel seems very excited about something when Cloud picks him up from school that day. He starts dragging him somewhere, before he's even taken the time to properly say hello.

"Jeez, kid. What's the rush?" Denzel keeps tugging at his arm.

"She told me there's another one, dad. You have Water with you, right?" He says, looking up at Cloud expectantly.

"Sure, but it's with Fenrir." Denzel changes direction at that, now dragging him to the bike waiting on the curb.

Denzel is always eager to help the people who still have the 'stigma and Cloud himself remembers all too well the pain of it. So, without arguing any further, he picks up the boy and settles him on Fenrir.

"Just point me where to go."

…

Julia has been a honeygirl since the Honeybee Inn was still a seedy little brothel trying to survive in Wall Market. It got better after Andrea started running things and it's even better now, in Edge, with no Plate over their head and no Don to keep them down.

The Honeybee Inn is a lot more Cabaret than Brothel these days. They lost a lot of people in Meteorfall and new faces have found their way into the makeshift little family that is the honeyboys and girls. The escort part of the business caters only to select VIPs and the Cabaret side of it is thriving, even with the loss of it's shining star. Andi can't dance anymore and it breaks all their hearts to see him so despondent. But the illness in his leg just won't let him.

She's outside, taking in a bit of fresh air after a long rehearsal when she hears it. The roar of a motorcycle coming down the road. To her surprise, it stops just past the Inn rather than continuing on its way. It’s a gorgeous machine, all black and gold.

“You sure this is the place, kid?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” The kid looks young, maybe nine or ten, and Julia wonders what those two are doing in this part of town. Just then, the driver straightens and turns to help the kid down and, oh, she’d recognize that hair anywhere. She hopes this means Andi’s smile will start reaching his eyes again.

…

“Well. If it isn’t our favorite merc. What brings you here?” Cloud’s still getting off Fenrir when he hears the question in a feminine voice. He looks up at the woman standing in front of the building Denzel said was the one they were looking for.

“Do I… know you?” She seems sort of familiar but not enough for him to figure out where he might have met her. She lets out a short laugh.

“I suppose it was a long time ago. Over two years now. And I’m not in costume.” She winks before finishing with a smile. “Welcome to the Honeybee Inn, Cloud.” And all Cloud can do is stare at her, his heart beating hard in his chest.

…

Denzel wonders if this is the old friend She mentioned but dad’s reaction seems to have more to do with the name of the place than the woman so he doesn’t think so.

“Hello.” He walks up to her. “I’m Denzel.”

“Hello. My name’s Julia.” She answers as she crouches in front of him. “This isn’t exactly a place for kids you know?” She adds. He shakes his head.

“We’re here to help. Heard someone still had the ‘stigma so we brought some Water.”

…

It turns out that the person they’re here for is someone called Andrea and that dad and he met in Midgar before Meteorfall (before the Sector 7 Plate fell, even) and that they were close, even if it was only for a short time.

After they’ve healed him, dad introduces them and the light in his eyes is the best thing Denzel’s ever seen. He can’t wait to get to know this person who can make dad smile so easily.

_Thank you, Aerith_. He thinks and hears a faint tinkling laugh in response.

…

Andrea’s first dance, after the Geostigma clears up and his leg feels steady again, is a slow waltz with Cloud.

The second is a fast paced twirl around the room with Denzel, just to hear the kid laugh breathlessly and see Cloud’s soft smile and fond gaze as he watches them.


End file.
